Saki Maruyama and her Tall boyfriend
by HarmonyOfAnime
Summary: "Embarrassment to the maximum level." *One Shot*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own girls und panzer or any of the characters that'll be mentioned in this story ( except for the male character). The credit goes to Actas.

 **FYI:** This story is a request from a friend in school. She's a weirdo.

 **Warning:** Will have explicit actions as well as anime logic so yeah can't get more weird than that. 😖

* * *

 _ **Saki Maruyama and her Tall boyfriend**_

It's the end of school for today and Saki and Noriko are walking to a fast food restaurant because they didn't eat the school lunch so they're starving.

"Hey Saki. Are you going to my brothers house today?" Noriko asked

Saki shakes her head yes.

She and Noriko's brother, Kenta, haven't seen each other in a year with him being busy with school and mma, and with her being busy with her panzer. Now he's going to be in Japan for a few months so she's not going give up this chance. And she's been lonely and sexual frustrated ever since he left.

" Ok. I hope you two have a very good reunion." She smiles

Saki stares into nothing in perticular blushing and thinking of the texts he sent to her, they were very perverted and didn't help calm her down at all. He's the only one that can get her into an embarrassing state as well as think about doing lewd things with. And she's been doing that ever since he went to go train in the US.

After the lolitas ate the food they bought and said their goodbyes to go home, Saki took a bath, and change her clothes now she's wearing soft orange coloured short shorts, with designs of cute anime animals, to show off her smooth legs for him, a crop top of the same color without designs that stop above her navel, and soft orange and white tennis shoes and to top it off she put on the beads bracelet he gave her.

She analysed herself in the mirror.

 _He won't be disappointed right?_ She thought. _An outfit like this will turn him on immediately._

She's worrying about if he'll still like her body. The main question that's going through her mind repeatedly Is he still a lolicon becuase if he's not she's literally going to cry. She does hate being a Lolita at times but he always made her feel sexy so she didn't mind it but it's been a long time since they've seen each other and she hope that charm hasn't gone away.

She gropes her near flat breasts then sighs. _What if he expected them to grow in the last year?!_ She holds back from crying because she does have hope he's still lolicon.

Twelve minutes later she hears the door bell rang and then her phone vibrate so she look at the message and its Kenta and it says;

 **I'm at the door,babe.**

Her face turns pale and heart rate start to get faster the closer she got to door. Saki is on the verge of hypervenilating. She's so nervous he'll be disappointed in her body.

When she opens the door the first thing she sees are his long legs so she look up and see him looking at her with a smile on his face giving her a very tranquil feeling in her tummy. Shes short but compared to her boyfriend she's a midget. She's 150cm but he's gotten even taller. He's also very muscular but not hulk like so he's skinny but have very nice biceps and all that good stuff.

Kenta is wearing jeans, a white polo shirt with an orange collar, and timberland boots. His black short cut hair looked wet " Hey babe. I gotten tall huh." His voice is deeper than last year too. Last year he was 175cm. she know that now he's got to be at least 190cm. " You're sexy as always Saki." Then he pick her up and starts tongue kissing her, making her blush and kiss back

 _Thank you God!_ She thought while tongue kissing him _He's not disappointed and still love my Lolita shape._

After that long kissing session, instead of going to his house they went into Saki's house, into the bed room and start taking off their clothes until they both were naked and she's sitting on the bed as he right in front of her with his erect penis resting on her face, all the while she's blushing extremely red.

" I've waited so long for this." He said before putting her on her back and aimed her tip on her vagina, which is dripping a lot.

She braces herself for it but without any warning Kenta shoves all of his penis into her reaching so deep in to her she literally felt the whole thing her tummy. Filling her up completely. The pound was so hard it make her grunt and a loud wet squishy sound presented itself and to show just how wet she is when their pelvis' slammed into each other some of her juices splashed.

Saki eyes are closed, drool came out her mouth and she's so lost in the pleasure and pressure of his penis that Saki didn't notice his penis shape was clearly visible on her tummy showing it reached a little pass her belly button.

He gropes one of her boobs" Your insides are very soft and wet." Then he grabs her by the waist and start pounding her over and over again, the wet sounds got louder the faster he went and it seemed he liked the sounds she was making as well because he went as fast as he could.

He continued having sex with her for nearly an hour almost two, cumming three times to her twelve. Kenta slams all of it into her womb and starts cumming more fulling her up even more making her cum for a thirteenth time, then lays next to her while she's breathing heavy and body shaking.

He's also breathing heavily but not as much as she is" You're alright Saki?"

She weakly nods as her body is trembling then she uses all her willpower to lay on top of him.

" I love you." she said exhausted

He chuckles then kiss her head" Love you too babe."

* * *

 **Soooooo embarrassed writing that. 😳 I suck at lemons so yeah. Had to do it though for a friend.**


End file.
